


Growing Into Home

by anenko



Category: Coffee Prince, Korean Drama
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never dreamt of this: herself, alone, far from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Into Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days: "The great bewildering city that you live in"

Eun Chan has always been a good girl, and her dreams have been those of a dutiful daughter, a devoted sister. She had dreamt of a good home for her family, all the food they could ever need, comfort, safety.

She had never dreamt of this: herself, alone, far from home. It is frightening, bewildering, wonderful--like nothing and nowhere she has ever known. Eun Chan lives every moment as well as she can: laughs, learns, eats (eats, eats). She is happy to be learning; and growing into a good woman, a strong woman, a woman worthy of everything Eun Chan desires.

Home is very far away, and the here and now is exciting, intoxicating. Eun Chan does not fear losing herself, because her heart still holds dear everything that matters: mother, sister, Han Kyul.

Eun Chan grows, and learns, and becomes--but never forgets where she began, and where she is traveling still.


End file.
